The Third Partner: Mercenary Blackwidow
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Clarice Chrystal was your normal girl until she was thrown into the red vs blue universe and ended up being partners with Felix and Locus and even ending up being a Mercenary called Blackwidow who hunts down other Mercenaries for doing crooked jobs that take the innocent lives of people on Planet Chorus...so much for a normal life for Clarice/Blackwidow.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**I only own my OC Clarice Chrystal who is known as Blackwidow who is a Mercenary who hunts down other Mercenaries for taking lives that are innocent lives and all so making sure that the war between the two sides keeps going on.**  
**if you haven't watched Season 12 Episode 10 of Red Vs Blue yet I would go watch it first before reading this story.**  
**and anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I don't know if I will make this very long or when I will be able to update it cause I got a lot of others to work on to but anyway I will try to update this when I can so yeah I hope you enjoy this and I will try to make the next chapter a little more longer.**

* * *

a shadow was watching the Mercenary Team and waiting for orders to take them out.

and if someone was to see them and look closer they will see a person in black armor with red trim and having a red shape hourglass symbol on their helmet who was up on top of a high spot some where near some rocks at the moment but that figure would not stay in that spot for very long because they would have to move some time so they wont get spotted.

"come on where are you two...I want to take both of you cold heartless butts out with two shots...one if I am lucky and if one of them are standing a few yards behind the other."a female voice said and you know that the figure is a girl.

they called her Blackwidow she was a Mercenary but she didn't go around killing innocent lives all because someone payed her to.

she made it her vow to never take innocent lives and what her two old partners are doing was crossing the line that was never meant to be crossed.

she still couldn't believe she use to work with Felix and Locus and because of them she became a Mercenary that hunts other Mercenaries like them and their Mercenary Team.

and just because she use to work with them doesn't mean she was very close with them

how could she get close to them and try to be friends with them when they were all ways at each others throats all the time when they were fighting the people who they were suppose to be fighting and not each other.

"well at least I wont have any regrets when I take the two of them down...it isn't like we were friends."Blackwidow said as she keeps her eyes out for the two and get ready to shoot them when ready.

she could still remember her life before all this mess the life she use to live before she became a Mercenary...

back then she was just a girl name Clarice Chrystal and she was a normal girl living a normal life until she ended up being thrown into the Red Vs Blue Universe and ended up meeting up with the wrong people at the worst possible time that was in a middle of a fight with Aliens.

she didn't ask to be trained to be a soldier or a mercenary...she didn't ask to be this new person

if anything she rather of just been back home just watching the web series of Red vs Blue.

and not only did she miss her old life but she missed her friends and family too and the life she had before she had come to this universe and was force to become a soldier or die...you can guess what choice she went with right?

she can still remember the day it all happen the day she was thrown from her universe to the red vs blue universe...

* * *

**the next chapter will show what Clarice's life was like before she ended up in the Red vs Blue Universe and became the way she is now and why she is called Black Widow.**

**anyway I will try to update this when I can but I can't make a promise that this will be very long but we will see where it goes.**

**anyway I hope you like this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Clarice Chrystal was watching football on tv and waiting for her parents to come back from their honeymoon that is in hawaii

she can't really remember if it was their fifteenth honeymoon they are going on or not but she can't keep track of them after all they maybe her parents but she isn't their keeper.

Clarice was saw that the football game was over with and done and so she gets up off the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab a snack but as she did she look over to a table and saw a picture of herself and her parents.

her parents had blue eyes and yet she had green eyes and she guess that was because her grandmother had green eyes and she took after her.

Clarice would normally would be trying to try out for football but the boys never wanted her on their team because of her being a girl

she really didn't like it when they didn't want her on the team but she guess she could join a all girls football team since the boys didn't seem to want her.

she went into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips and open it up and took one chip out and pop it into her mouth and then grab some more and started to eat the next one after that and she started to feel a little thirsty and thought she would grab a soda but as she opens the fridge she saw that she was all out and this made her sigh in frustration cause she keeps forgetting that she needed to buy more and she was all most out of money that her parents left for her to live on to buy food since they went off to hawaii for like all most like 8 months and she was just going to have to go out and buy the soda and she should have enough money for food for like two or three more weeks or so.

as she finish her bag of chips and threw the bag away she headed out of the kitchen and grab the money and went outside and lock the door behind her and headed down to the store to by the soda she wanted but as she was walking she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye and she was right because she saw a poster that was telling people a warning of a number of missing people who have been kidnap in the town she was in.

"man that stinks well I will try to be careful and I will watch out for any person who might be like the one taking people from off the streets."Clarice thought to herself as she walks away from the poster and started to head to the store she thought of the chances of her being kidnap was perhaps 1 to 94% chance of happening and if she keeps being careful and keep her eyes out for anyone who can't be trusted she will be okay.

some hour or so later after she got her soda she was heading home but she didn't know that this was perhaps the only time she will see her home again cause what will happen next when she gets inside her house and what will happen next after that will change her life forever...

* * *

**I don't know when I will update this and when I wrote this chapter I wasn't very happy and I am going to try to bring up my spirits by reading some stories and going to watch something that might make me feel a little more happy...**

**anyway that aside...**

**I do not like the word Mary Sue being used as a insult or my own OCs and Stories being Called Mary Sue.**  
**even if you and only a few people don't mean to do it as a insult it is used as a insult by others and I am growing sick, tired and annoyed of it **  
**I am standing up not just for myself but all so for others who have been in the same boat as me and their OCs or Story has been called Mary Sue.**  
**that is all I am going to say in the matter cause I don't feel like saying how much it bugs me and how angry I feel when other people use the word Mary Sue and you might not use it as a insult but others do and I don't like it and that is all I have to say...**


End file.
